


Fixing the TV

by ForeignTendency



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignTendency/pseuds/ForeignTendency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's TV stops working and Kiba comes over to fix it for him. However what does Kiba find in the DVD player and how will it lead the two to such a steamy situation? NaruKiba, KibaNaru. Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing the TV

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first work on this site, I hope you enjoy it! xx

Naruto watched as Kiba and Akamaru walked into his apartment, unannounced. 

"What the heck are you doing here!?" Naruto yelled, a finger pointed directly at Kiba who looked just as shocked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here!? YOU invited me!" Kiba yelled back just as fiercely.

Naruto searched his brain for any memory of him inviting Kiba over, or any REASON for why he would even want the idiot brunette at his house. Then he remembered.

"Ohhh yeah.. haha. I needed you to help me fix the t.v, didn't I?" Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"You know, Naruto, maybe I won't fix your tv then." Kiba stated with a smirk on his face, as he turned his head away from the blonde. Akamaru done the same.

Naruto immediately got on his hands and knees and started begging Kiba. "Please please please, Kiba! I've tried so hard but nothing will work! Please help me, I'll do anything!" His words came out fast and jumbled together, but Kiba got the picture. He enjoyed watching the blonde beg him.

"Okay, okay. Now then let me see what's up," Kiba agreed, walking over to the tv. But he was stopped by a knock that came at the door. "Ugh what now?" Kiba groaned, wanting to hurry up and leave already.

Naruto walked over to the door and opened it, presenting an old man with a walking stick. "Oh, hello Mr land-lord, I wasn't expecting a visit from you today." Naruto greeted the old man.

"Or maybe you just FORGOT about your plans again." Kiba snickered. Naruto sent him a glare from the corner of his eyes.

"Oho, Naruto-kun, I just stopped by to remind you that NO PETS ARE ALLOWED IN THESE APARTMENTS!" And with that the old man slammed the door shut and hobbled away. Naruto and Kiba were left staring at the door in shock for a few moments, before Naruto apologised to Akamaru and told him he would have to wait outside for the time being.

"Okay, so now can I finally start working on this tv?" Kiba asked no one in particular, getting annoyed at how this day had started. He walked to the t.v and started inspecting it, searching for any signs of a problem. 

His eyes landed on the DVD player, and figured it would be best to move it out of the way, to avoid causing any damage to it. As he picked it up however, he noticed a blank disk cover underneath it. Kiba turned his eyes back to Naruto, and saw that he was distracted at the table eating ramen, not paying any attention. Kiba took this opportunity to open the disk cover. 

Nothing, there was nothing. 'It must be in the player' Kiba thought, and pressed a button to open the disk space. What he saw inside was very interesting indeed, and Kiba would make sure to gain something out of this new knowledge.

Kiba put the disk back in, and went back to fixing the tv. "So, Naruto. Why so keen to get the tv fixed? Have something you wanna watch?" His eyes discretely flicked to the side to catch Naruto's reaction.

"Well, not really. It just sucks that it's broken, and I'm annoyed that I can't find out why!" Naruto complained without a hint of any emotion other than annoyance, much to Kiba's dismay. 

Kiba went back to looking at the tv, and almost immediately found the source of the problem. Naruto had unplugged one of the cords. 

Another grin came to Kiba's face as he pressed play on the DVD player, and then proceeded to plug in the missing cord. Naruto's face completely dropped the second he realised what happened.

"Ooh what's on?" Kiba acted dumb, as if he thought it was just some movie. It started off with some blonde guy driving to another guys house, where they started talking. "I wanna watch it!" 

Naruto by now had gone completely red, and was struggling to get past Kiba to turn off the DVD player. "No, you cant'!"

"Why not? It looks interesting. Come on, let's watch." Kiba insisted, pushing Naruto down onto the couch, and forcing him to stay. "What's it about?" Kiba asked.

"Umm-uhh.. I'm not sure. Sakura was watching over the house yesterday, she must have put it in there." Naruto lied, hoping to have successfully tricked Kiba into thinking Sakura was watching this.

"But Sakura's been out on that mission with Hinata and Shino, though.." Kiba lied as well, he knew Naruto would have been tricked by this. By now the two guys on screen had moved into the bedroom, and were sitting on the bed.

"Oh, yeah, I meant last week she was watching it. Haha." Naruto covered.

"But you told me yesterday that the tv broke while you were watching it?" Kiba inquired.

They were both cut off when the two guys on screen started kissing. 

"Oh Naruto, you watch stuff like this?" Kiba asked, holding back a snicker at the look on Naruto's face.

"N-n-no way! No!" Naruto cried, shaking his hands spastically, refusing to make eye contact with Kiba.

The scene on the tv quickly changed, and the two were now undressing each other. The moaning sounds coming from the tv were getting louder and louder. "Are you sure Naruto, coz it looks like you really enjoying watching this?" 

"No! It's not mine, I swear!" Naruto shouted at Kiba. 

"Well Naruto Jr. definitely feels differently about that," Kiba said as the reached his hand to touch Naruto's hardening flesh.

Naruto let out a groan and bucked his hips upwards into Kiba hands. He hadn't been able to get release since the tv stopped working, and now he was feeling all pent-up sexual frustration. He couldn't hold himself back. "Fuck" he muttered under his breath.

Kiba moved closer to Naruto and started placing light kisses on his lips. Naruto kissed back as he enjoyed the tingly sensations that Kiba's soft lips provided.

Suddenly the tv went black once again, and the two practically lovers were left sitting and panting, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Sorry.." Said Kiba.

"Me too..." Naruto replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please Kudos and Comment xx


End file.
